Jealousy and New Shoes
by GetAHelmet
Summary: Miley is dating Jake, but what happens when she realizes she has feelings for a certain brown-haired, brown-eyed, best friend? MOLIVER.
1. Locker Smackdown

If I'm doing this right, and a summary goes here, this is a basic Moliver fic. Kind of full of fluff, but still cool. :

**Hellooooo FF membor people. This is my very first fanfiction! -applause, applause- Please be nice, and review, I'm new to this, so I really need the CONSTRUCTIVE, yeah not mean, critisism. This is a Moliver fic, because, of course, my favorite pairing. It's mostly just fluff stuff because, like I said, newbie here. But, maybe once I get this started, I'll get better. Oh, and uhm, could someone please explain to me the whole profile thing? I'm seriously lost here. ANYWAYYYY. read. review. yadda yadda. I'll shut up now. : Oh, wait, and I'm also aware the title makes like, no sense yet, but it will, trust me. :D**

_I'm supposed to have a disclaimer right? Well, uhm, I obviously don't own Hannah Montana, since I'm only like, 15, but if you need me to say it, I DON'T OWN HANNAH MONTANA. Happy? _

Miley Stewart walked through the doors of Seaview High School and let out a huge yawn. Most of the time the whole Hannah Montana secret was kind of cool, but not when a CD signing lasts way longer than it's supposed to, and you end up getting to bed at 2 am on a school night. She slowly walked towards her locker and started twirling the combination, but when she tried to open it, it wouldn't budge.

"Oh sweet niblets!" she exclaimed, smacking the locker. Uhm, OUCH?!

Miley sucked on her now throbbing fingers and glared angrily at the locker. The thing would have to die.

"Uh, Miles, why are you beating up my locker?" came a male voice from behind her.

She turned around and saw her best guy friend, Oliver Oken, standing there, looking immensely confused.

Miley quickly checked the number on the locker. 562. Her locker number was 625. Wow, she must be more tired than she thought.

"Oh, right, sorry Oliver," she said, moving to the side to let him pass her, "I just had a," she lowered her voice, "Hannah thing last night, and I guess I'm more tired than I thought."

"It's cool, you're usually a space case anyway," Oliver replied, with a slight smirk.

"HEY!" Miley said, crossing her arms, "at least I'm not a DONUT."

"Hey, I am NOT a-" He tripped and fell forward, grabbing Miley's shoulder for support.

"Are too," she said, simply, helping him stand up.

She looked up, and found herself staring straight into Oliver's deep brown eyes. They seemed to mesmerize her, so they both just stood there, staring at each other.

"Uhm, MILEY."

She broke her trance, and turned around to see a slightly annoyed Jake Ryan standing behind her. Although Jake was a good boyfriend in most areas, he was extremely egotistical and jealous prone at times.

"Oh, uh Jake, Oliver said he thought there was something in his...uhm...eye, so I was just...uh...trying to see...what is was..." she lied, very badly at that.

Jake didn't look convinced, but shrugged anyway. "Whatever, let's go, we'll be late for homeroom," he said, grabbing her upper arm, and leading her down the hall.

"Bye Oliver!" she called over her shoulder," Jake, OUCH, that hurts, let go!"

But Jake didn't release his grip on her arm until they were in the classroom.

**Yes, very short, I know, but cut me some slack, if I would have kept going, it would have been worse than it already is. xD Wow, I think I have self esteem issues. Help me out with that by reviewing. :D Nothing rude please, but tips could help, I'm really new to story writing. : Oh, and if I get some good reviews, I'm going to start writing more chapters to this, and maybe doing a few oneshots. It's kind of fun to write. x Okay, I'll stop babbling now, but you can babble as much as you want in REWVIEWS. :**


	2. Romeo&Julietand Romeo?

Updating in two days, how cool am I

**Updating in two days, how cool am I? I know, I know very. Well ANYWAY I don't really like this chapter much, idk I think it has flow issues. Think I'm wrong? Tell me in REVIEWS please. : Oh, and thanks to the 2 people who reviewed the last chapter, it means a lot to have support. : I'm still new, so if it isn't the best, tell me how to improve it. Okay, I'll stop talking now, and you can read, deal?**

_Disclaimer: Oh yeah, didn't you hear? A 15 year old girl from Indiana owns Hannah Montana now. That, was total sarcasm, I don't own HM...sigh..._

It was sixth period and Miley, Lilly, and Oliver were all sitting next to each other in their drama class. Miley was secretly relieved to be in a class without Jake. Ever since the little 'incident' that morning, he wouldn't leave her alone. He even waited outside when she went to the bathroom! Can we say stalker? No, totally kidding, but he was coming close.

Mr. Corelli was currently lecturing them about their next project.

"We're going to be putting on Shakespeare's famous play, _Romeo and Juliet_," he declared, "and to find out who will get our lead roles, we're going to pair up, each of you will get a short scene, and whoever performs it the best, gets the part."

"Do we get to pick our partners?" Lilly asked, obviously worried. Which she has every right to be, considering the last time they chose roles this way, she ended up paired with Dandruff Danny. Everytime Miley had seen her that whole week, she looked like she'd been through a snow storm.

"No, I'll be picking them for you."

The whole class groaned.

"Okay, when I call your name, and give you your partners, come up here, and grab a script. Whatever scene you grab, you're stuck with it," Mr. Corelli explained. "Lilly Truscott, Henry Hander."

Lilly did a small happy dance, and ran up to grab a script.

"Ashley Watkins, Dandru- I mean, Danny Reynolds."

Ashley groaned and grabbed a script, sighing heavily as she sat back down.

"Miley Stewart, Oliver Oken."

Miley sighed a breath of relief. At least she wasn't stuck with anyone she didn't know. She ran up to Mr. Corelli's desk, and grabbed a script. She then took her seat and checked out what scene she'd picked. Her jaw immediatly dropped.

"No way..." she muttered to herself. Obviously, it was a little louder than she thought, because Oliver then said, "What's up Miles, what scene did we get?"

Miley was obviously too shocked to speak, so she handed him the script. After seeing the first few lines, his eyes widened, " We have to KISS?" he whispered in shock.

Miley, still incapable of speech, just nodded, mouth agape.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

"So, are you gonna tell Jake about the kissing scene?" Lilly asked after class, pronouncing the last two words in a somewhat sing-songy way.

"Lilly, are you NUTS? You remember what happened this morning, and he's been following me all day. What do you think would happen if I told him I had to-"

"Told who what?" Jake said, walking up and putting an arm around Miley.

"Uh, if I...told my dad...that...I had to...go to the principal's office last period...for talking," Miley lied, again, terribly.

Jake looked confused but didn't continue the subject, "Whatever," he said, then walked off down the hall.

"Am I dreaming, or is he NOT following me to next period?" Miley asked.

"I don't know," Lilly said, and pinched her.

"OUCH!"

"Well at least you know you're not dreaming."

**DUN DUN DUUUUUN. Ahem, sorry. So, what'd ya think? Reviews? I think yes. :**


End file.
